


Game Night 2: Electric Boogaluno

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: It's another Game Night fic! These are really fun to write! Hope y'all enjoy! :D
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Game Night 2: Electric Boogaluno

Ever since their thrilling game of monopoly Kara, Lena, Alex, and Kelly have been having their own game nights at least once a week as long as the city didn't require Supergirl.

They had played everything from Monopoly to Sorry and even Life. Life was really fun, especially when they had to work with the scenarios that occurred in the game.

(Last week)

"Kara! Why did you decide to get a different career?! You were a doctor! We would've been fine!"

"Are you're saying we're not fine now that I'm a DJ?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well clearly someone hasn't heard the phat beats that I deliver." Kelly and Alex lost it when Kara said that.

"Kara. Never and I truly mean never, EVER say that again."

"Say what?" She said with the most innocent tone.

"You know exactly what."

"Was it about my–"

"Finish that sentence and I promise you'll never have a potsticker ever again."

"My love and affection for you of course! It's out of this world! I could never love something as much as I love you Lena!"

Lena leaned over and planted a kiss onto Kara. "I love you too Kara." Smiles on both of their faces.

"Can you two stop please?"

"Don't worry Alex I'll just arrest them."

"Kelly no, that's so mean!"

(Present)

This week was no different as they were about to have another game night but this time there would be no teams as they would play Uno.

Uno. The one game that could seemingly either be really fun or really horrible depending on how the game was going for you.

So Alex and Kelly came by for game night. Alex bringing a bottle of wine saying. "If we are playing Uno I'm definitely going to be needing this." Holding up the bottle.

"Babe it's just Uno."

"Kelly, the last time I played this with Kara she saved all of her draw four cards for me." 

"Alex that was one time. I swear I won't do it again." Laughing at how Alex at one time had fifteen cards in her hand the last time they played.

Now Lena had never played Uno ever so Kara had to give her a quick run down on how to play. "So basically if you have a card that's the same color or number as the card in middle you can place it. Um oh you can also stack cards so basically if I put a draw two for you and then you place one as well then either Alex or Kelly would have to draw four cards."

"Seems easy enough. But how can someone get worked up over a simple card game?"

"When we start playing you'll understand why."

The rotation went in the following order: Kara, Lena, Kelly and Alex. 

It started off peacefully with nobody placing any draw two's or blocks or anything like that. It was going great until Kara didn't have any cards that she could play so she had to draw and draw until she drew four cards before could finally play a card. "Finally! Gosh who shuffled these cards?"

"I did." Lena said placing a card with a smirk. Stopping Kara from saying anything.

"Alex can you do something for me?"

"What is it babe?"

"Draw four cards please." Kelly winking at Alex.

"Kelly why would you do that to me?!" Alex was in disbelief that Kelly used the draw four on her and didn't wait to use it on Lena instead.

"Because I can, and the color is now blue."

"Yes, thanks Kelly!" Kara said as she placed a block card, skipping Lena's turn.

"Wow really Kara?"

"Maybe you should shuffle the cards better." 

Kelly placed a block card of her own skipping Alex's turn as well. "Kelly did I do something to you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you made me miss two of my turns."

"Don't worry Alex I got your back." Placing a reverse card. Skipping Lena's turn and letting Alex have a chance at getting Kelly back. She couldn't help but notice that Lena was glaring at her now.

"Thanks Kara." Placing a draw two, making Kelly draw cards.

"I guess that was called for but I can't believe you made Lena draw four cards." Place a draw two of her own.

"Kelly I've been nothing but kind to you and here you are making Kara draw six cards. Uno." Smirking at Kara as she placed her draw two. 

"LENA! Why would you do that?! I let you do that thing you always wanted to do to me in bed and-"

"Ah! Shut up! I don't want to know anymore!" Alex yelled while covering her ears.

A blush rising quickly on both Kara and Lena's faces as Kara drew her cards.

"Seriously, why do you two keep talking about your sex life everytime I'm around?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Alex placed a reverse card. "I mean it's not but go get some revenge sis."

Kara immediately placed a draw four much to dismay of Lena. She didn't show it as she said. "That's unfortunate." But she was planning on ways to get Kara back for this. Maybe she'll put kale inside of Kara's beloved potstickers or maybe she'll just tease her for a week she hasn't decided yet.

"Hey Alex you know what's great?"

"Kelly please don't say drawing two cards."

"No not that." 

"Um being married to me." Alex said shyly while smiling at her wife.

"Of course." Smiling as Alex softened at her words. "But also having Uno."

"How did you get Uno?!"

"I've avoided every single one of your attempts to give me more cards."

Alex placed the only card that she could, hoping that either Kara or Lena could play something that would prevent Kelly from winning.

Kara had other plans however. She wanted to get Lena upset and riled up so she did the only thing that she could, play a draw four.

"Kara are you serious?!" Kara started to laugh at Lena's outburst as she loved it when Lena would get all wound up as it would make her more fierce later tonight. "I bought CatCo for you! I buy your favorite foods all the time! I even built that kryptonite resistant suit and THIS is how you repay me?!" Kara lost it at that point and Lena just stared at her. She's definitely putting kale in Kara's potstickers now.

"Kara what color?"

Still recovering from her laughter she said. "Red."

"I win!" Kelly raising her hands in victory while Lena was still staring at Kara.

"Congratulations babe." Alex leaned over to kiss Kelly. "Another round?" Asking Kara and Lena.

Lena simply turned her attention to Alex and said. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments! <3


End file.
